Oh My God Severus!
by DaughterOfAres
Summary: All Severus Snape and his wife want is to spend a romantic weekend alone together. Inspired by the YouTube vid of the same name. Sequel to Favorite Holiday.


Dedicated to Lady Lanera.

Okay, so this story is a sequel of sorts to "Favorite Holiday". You don't have to read that one to know what's going on in this one. It was inspired by Lady Lanera's stories. Be sure to check her stuff out! She's an amazing writer!

Warning: This is rated 'M' for a reason, peeps. EXPLICIT SEX. Flames will be read laughed at, shared with others, and laughed at some more. You have been warned.

**Day 1 Friday Night**

"Oh my god, Severus!" Lily said with her arms crossed. She raked her eyes over Snape, looking him up and down with her mouth hanging open in horror. "What are you wearing?"

Raising an eyebrow at his best friend since childhood, Snape glanced down quickly taking stock of his clothing. He was wearing his favorite green tee-shirt that was about a size to big and his most comfortable pair of blue jeans. Looking back up at Lily, he tilted his head to the side questioningly.

"I don't see a problem, Lil?"

Lily closed her eyes and tilted her head back, sighing in exasperation. "Severus…"

"We're just going to a movie! No one will be able to see it anyway," Snape pointed out, feeling a bit defensive.

"And dinner, Sev."

Snape looked at her expressionlessly.

Lily sighed again and narrowed her eyes on him with her arms still crossed. "Did you shower before you came over?"

Snape rolled his eyes. "Of course I showered this morning."

"This morning?" Lily repeated. She blinked slowly.

"Yes," Severus replied slowly. He was becoming uneasy with his best friend's reactions especially as she stood staring at him with narrowed eyes.

Lily knew she had to rectify this immediately. It had been her idea that the four of them go on a double date tonight. It was the first time since their children had been born that they had. Not that they didn't enjoy each other's company from time to time, but they usually had their kids with them. Or if one couple wanted some 'alone time,' they'd drop their kids off with the other. Obviously, the long break from courting had taken its toll on Severus's fashion sense. Not that he had much of one to begin with. But even he would have known not to show up in a stained t-shirt smelling like baby powder.

"Come with me," Lily demanded. Turning sharply on her heel, she walked determinedly to the fireplace. Throwing a handful of powder into the flames, she shouted the destination before pushing Severus through and following close behind him.

"What the bloody hell was that about, woman?" Severus hissed as soon as Lily stepped through. His hands were clenched at his sides as his nostrils flared in anger.

He didn't faze Lily at all. Not even acknowledging his ire, she walked past him towards the stairs knowing that he would follow. There were definite advantages to having a best friend that was more like a sibling. For one, having known each other since they were about eight years old meant that Lily knew Severus was curious to a fault, so he would follow her for no other reason than to see what she was up to.

Once in Severus and Aurora's room, pointedly ignoring Severus's snarls and threats, Lily walked into the master bathroom and started up the shower.

"Get in," she ordered.

"What!" Snape snarled in outrage and shock.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Severus, you are not going to ruin this evening for Aurora. Now get in the damn shower and use that shampoo you have that smells good. I'll have clothes lying out on the bed for you when you get out. If you aren't downstairs in fifteen minutes, I'll come up here and dress you myself."

Lily turned on her heel to pick out Snape's clothes, leaving a flabbergasted and sputtering Potions Master in the bathroom.

Sixteen minutes after Lily had practically shoved him fully clothed in the shower, Severus found himself standing in the Potter's house with Lily at the bottom of the stairs listening to Aurora scream at James. Smirking, he leaned against the wall while Lily was standing next him. She had a hand covering her mouth to quiet her laughs. They listened with unbridled amusement as Aurora explained the finer points of dressing to a less than compliant James Potter.

"Damn it, woman! I just took a shower like you wanted. Why can't I dress how I want?" James yelled, clearly irritated.

"Because if Lily sees you wearing that…that…garbage—"

"It's my favorite shirt!" James protested.

"It's covered with stains!" Aurora yelled back her voice almost shrill. "Besides if Lily were to see you wearing that tonight, she'd string you up by your hair. And not the hair on your head either!"

Severus flinched in sympathy for his best friend's husband. Aurora was terrifying when she was angry. Beautiful, but damn scary.

"Fine!" James shouted, sounding remarkably like Harry throwing a tantrum. "Now get out so I can put some clothes on!"

"But, James," Aurora purred mockingly, "you look so good wrapped in a tiny white towel."

"Out!"

Aurora's laugh grew louder as she walked down the stairs. She paused for a moment when she saw Severus and Lily. Her smile grew wider after a moment though and she continued towards the amused duo in the sitting room.

"How much of that did you two hear?" Aurora asked still smiling. That smile of hers made Severus want to cancel all their plans and take Aurora home to bed.

"Enough to know that I owe you for making my husband is dress appropriately," Lily replied with a grin of her own.

Aurora waved off her gratitude. "Don't mention it. Besides I'm assuming the reason you and Severus weren't here waiting on us was for a similar reason."

Severus opened his mouth, intending on telling his wife that he had no problems getting dressed on his own, but Lily's voice came out instead.

"Your husband tried to wear something your toddler regurgitated on."

"I most certainly did not!" Severus said, mouth open in dismay.

Severus's annoyance grew as _both _Aurora and Lily ignored him.

"Thank you for taking care of it, Lil," Aurora said sincerely.

Lily made a dismissive gesture with her hand. "We're even. I don't even want to know what James was going to wear."

SssssssssS

"That was a fantastic supper," James said, patting his stomach with his right hand. His left hand was entwined with Lily's.

Aurora and Severus walked beside the couple. Though, their arms were interlocked instead of their hands.

Snape was about to open his mouth to respond, but another familiar voice had him going for his wand instead.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Potter," a man in black robes and silver mask said gruffly. "It's going to be your last."

"What the hell do you want, Lucius?" Severus snarled, stepping towards the Death Eater with his wand raised.

"Now, now, Severus," Lucius purred taking a step closer. A dozen more Death Eaters then appeared around the four friends. "That's no way to talk to an old friend."

"We've never been friends, Malfoy," Snape said.

Lucius chuckled darkly. "Did you really think you'd get away with it, Snape? You're nothing but a traitor, a miserable spy who destroyed the Dark Lord!"

Severus didn't get the opportunity to reply. All the Death Eaters attacked at once. He tried to block all the spells he could. He tried to protect Aurora.

He tried to save them.

James was the first to fall. Severus couldn't tell if his friend was dead or merely unconscious. Nor did he have an opportunity to find out before he was struck by a spell that sent him spiraling towards the ground and into darkness.

They last thing he heard was Aurora's voice screaming, "Oh my God, Severus!"

SssssssssS

Sounds around him woke. Severus didn't open his eyes, though. He much preferred to first make sense of what he was hearing. Eventually, he realized the jumbled incoherent sounds were in fact voices.

"Severus," one voice called.

Aurora, his mind supplied. It was Aurora's voice.

With a grunt, he opened his eyes. It took a moment for his vision to clear, but eventually he was able to look into the warm chocolate eyes of his lover.

"Aurora," he croaked. His voice was rough from disuse.

"Shh…" she soothed, running her fingers through his hair. "It's all right, darling. We're safe."

"Safe?" Snape repeated just as his memory caught up with him. He tried to sit up in bed to make sure that Lucius wasn't about to hex Aurora from behind.

Aurora's hands, however, pushed him back down. "Severus, stop. We're safe!"

After a second more of struggling, Severus leaned back against the pillows finally aware of his surroundings. He was in a hospital, St. Mungo's he'd assume.

"What happened?" he asked after taking a sip of the water Aurora offered him.

"You were hit with a pretty nasty hex. It knocked you out could. Severus, it was sending you into a coma—Lily and I got you here just in time. Two minutes longer and I'd have, well, I'd have a husband whose voice I wouldn't ever hear or a touch I wouldn't ever feel." Aurora then shivered, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Severus reached out and placed a hand on her arm. Tugging on it gently, he pulled her arm towards him until her hand was engulfed in his. "How long have I been here?"

"Two hours," Aurora answered. "They said they'd release you as soon as you woke up."

"Lucius?" he asked with an edge to his voice.

"On his way to Azkaban," Aurora supplied. "After you and James got knocked out, Lily and I…well…" Aurora smirked and gave her husband's hand a squeeze. "Well, let's just say we kicked ass."

Snape smirked and tugged on Aurora's hand pulling her down so the upper half of her body landed on top of him.

"I wish I'd seen that," Severus said in a low husky voice. He ran his hand from her shoulder blades down to the small of her back and then a little lower cupping her butt lightly.

SssssssssS

"I've never been so glad to be home," Severus said, opening the door for Aurora. "Tonight did not turn out the way I had intended."

"Me either. I envisioned a movie followed by a nice dinner with our best friends, and afterwards a romantic weekend alone with my husband."

After removing their cloaks, they both collapsed on the couch. Aurora immediately moved closer to her husband. Severus winced slightly as her head landed on his bruised shoulder, but said nothing.

"I'm glad your dad is watching the kids for the weekend and later dropping them off at Lily's Mum's place. We really should get him connected to the floo network, darling," Aurora commented drawing circles just above his knee with her finger.

"He refuses, Aurora," Severus said with a bit of exasperation. "He doesn't like the idea of people just 'popping' in on him. He says 'that's why they made doors, goddamn it."

Aurora chuckled lightly before sighing and snuggling closer to Severus, burrowing her head more into his shoulder. He couldn't stop the grunt that escaped him as his bruise was aggravated.

Aurora immediately sat up. "Severus? What's wrong?"

Severus shook his head while rolling his shoulder. "Nothing, just a bruise."

"Let me see," Aurora ordered, already unbuttoning his shirt.

"It's fine." Severus assured her, but helped her remove his shirt anyway.

"Ouch!" Aurora exclaimed softly, examining the large purple area of skin trailing from the base of his neck covering his shoulder.

Severus shrugged with his other shoulder. "It must have happened when I hit the ground."

"It must be really sore." Aurora commented softly running her fingers over the bruised flesh not commenting at how her husband shivered lightly under her fingers.

"Does this hurt?" asked Aurora, landing a soft kiss directly on his shoulder.

"No," Severus answered softly, his eyes following her every move.

Aurora kissed him again a bit further up his shoulder. "And that?"

"Aurora…" Severus's voice trailed off.

"What about this?" she asked, placing a kiss right at the base of his neck.

"No more so then this," Severus said, using his hand to guide Aurora's head toward his own. His lips landed on hers softly before slowly pushing his tongue into her awaiting mouth.

Severus was the first to pull away.

"I believe you have me at a disadvantage, my dear," Severus said. His hand gently roamed down the collar of her low cut dress ending at the point between her breast.

Aurora smirked lightly. She turned so her back was to him and pulled her dark curls in front of her shoulder leaving her back exposed. "Why don't you help me with that?"

Severus used one hand to lower the zipper, while the other one followed behind it trailing down the milky white skin of her back. When the zipper was undone, she stood up directly in front him and allowed it to drop to the floor leaving her clad only in a red bra and matching panties.

Severus couldn't stop himself from looking her up and down. She was beautiful. Even after three kids, she was as gorgeous as ever. Though her stomach was no longer as flat as it once was, he'd swear she was the most beautiful woman on the planet.

Aurora straddled his lap. Leaning forward, she kissed him. Her tongue explored every inch of his mouth. Meanwhile, his hands traveled from her waist to her butt pulling her tighter to him as he massaged the twin globes. His hands clenched in rhythm with his hips as he gently pushed up against her.

Aurora's mouth left his as she leaned back. Reaching behind her, she unclasped the bra discarding it somewhere to her left. Severus didn't break eye contact with her until she guided his head in-between her breasts. Turning his head slightly, he began sucking and lightly biting. His hands traveled lightly from her well massaged butt, up her sides until they rested beside her well shaped breasts. Gently, his hands moved over her breasts. His thumbs then moved back and forth over her nipples.

Meanwhile, her fingernails trailed up and down his arms and neck careful of his bruise. Occasionally, making it up to his ears which she traced lightly, causing him to shiver each time.

"Aurora," Snape voice was deep and husky with need.

"Yes," Aurora replied seemingly unconcerned with the strain in his voice. Her lips attacked his neck and ear while her nails drew patterns in his back.

Aurora smiled as she heard him make a noise between a growl and a groan. She knew what he wanted, but she wasn't going to make it easy on him.

"Damn you, woman," Severus whispered hardly capable of making coherent sentences. His hands left her breasts and traveled to her waist where he began tugging down her underwear; however, because she was straddling his lap, he couldn't move them very far.

With a growl, he moved his hand between her thighs sliding sideways underneath her panties. His fingers dipped into her becoming slick before moving up to her clitoris. Placing his fingers just above the treasure trove of nerve endings, he began rubbing small circles. Almost immediately, he began feeling more moisture between her legs.

"Oh my.." Aurora groaned as his fingers worked magic between her legs. She leaned forward, arching her back to give him better access and rested her head on his shoulder. When his other hand snaked its way down the back of her panties and his fingers dipped inside her, she nearly broke.

"Oh …" she whispered with a grunt followed by a slightly louder "Severus!"

It didn't take her long to recover from her orgasm. It was hardly the most earthshaking one she had ever had. But it was who it was with that mattered more. Aurora knew that Severus was more than capable of taking her to the very peeks of pleasure. He'd shown her that time and time again. But he was tired and hurt. She was surprised she'd been able to seduce him at all.

Sliding off his lap only long enough to remove her panties, Aurora straddled him again preventing him from getting up. She could clearly see the tenting of his pants and wondered how uncomfortable that must be.

"Aurora…" Severus's voice was deep and husky. Hearing her name in that tone sent shivers down her spine.

"Shhh…" she said placing a finger over his lips while her other hand undid the button on his trousers. She barely had the zipper undone before his 'wand' shot up out of his boxers finally free from its confines.

Not even bothering to take his pants all the way off and his boxers still around his waist, she positioned herself over him. Using her hand to guide him inside her, Aurora groaned as she lowered herself on him.

Severus placed a hand on each of her hips watching her breasts bounce in front of him as she began pumping up and down. Hardly aware of his hips moving in synch with her, he rested his head back against the couch and closed his eyes enjoying the feeling.

Slowly, a smile spread across his face as he drifted away from reality and into dreamland.

SssssssssS


End file.
